heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cheevos/Smallout: New Pepis
This Cheevo is obtained inside the Cave of Jack. For more details, start there. Note:Before you can obtain this Cheevo you need to assemble the second artificial core to open to the door for Peppy Jack's Trial if you have not consult this playlist for videos on how to do so: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLa1zGkYKLKSHFs9v1HEjoJyxn7yuh3Py6 A video walkthrough can be found here: https://youtu.be/zPK1E9TvkBU Before starting it's recommended that you purchase revengence from the Zheng in the dna fragment shop as well as 3-4 Hei Cha Teas and KO-ing everyone in your conjure list. This is best done at the Den Castle on the green spike traps. Simply keep Eve healed with single target healing items and walk into them repeatedly until everyone is KO'd The first room is a drag and cut puzzle. What you want to do first is use Klein to head into the the hole at the top right and press the switch which will drop a second movable block. From here you'll want to drag the blocks up to the plants, slice them with Io, stand on top of them and pull the block onto it like so: Once you've covered two of the plants, cut the last to complete the puzzle. The next room will lock immediately upon you entering requiring you to fight 3 battles with Tiny Oni, the strongest enemy in the game. It's recommended that you use revengence with a wiped party to avoid what would otherwise be several difficult in encounters. The next room will be another cut/drag puzzle. As a start you will want to push the right most block into the the hole on the top right of the map to enter the tiny hut with Klein. In this area you will need to active three switches however in the top right area there will be a forced battle with a light elemental Tiny Oni, use Hei Cha tea to defeat it. From here return to the room and cover four of the plants with blocks and cut the last one to move to the next room. The central theme of the next puzzle is using Nyx's ability to find hidden specters around the map and return them to the center. There are two specters to find in this room. For the first use Pike's hook to reach the right side and then use Nyx's ability to see and speak to the specter. Then use Luca's sight to find and cross the hidden path on the left, once you reach the end use Nyx's ability and speak with the specter. Return to the center and speak with the middle specter to move on to the next room. The next room will require you to find four specters: two on the right and two on the left For the top right use Pike's hook shot to create hook lines to the two platforms, on the last hook line take a right on the middle of the rope the specter will be at the end of the hidden path. The top left is another forced battle room, clear this room and there will be a specter hidden above. For the bottom right use pike's hook line to hook straight until you see a floating platform with no hook, walk up and cross the invisible pathway to reach the third specter. The bottom left is an invisible maze follow this gif to find the specter: After interacting with all four specters speak with the center specter to move on to the final puzzle This room will require the use of Kon, Rex and Chip to complete. The top right requires Chip, the bottom right Rex and the left Kon. The fires will move you back to the center of the room so it is recommended that you take your time and save after completing difficult segments so you don't lose too much progress. For Rex's make sure you press w and the movement at the same time and you'll be fine. On Kon's stay to one side and go as soon as the fire bumps off the side you're at. And for Chips you'll want to watch the fire's light overlap with the gaps between the grass. For the third one it's recommended that you save before attempting as the window for making it through is extremely tight. After you finish each puzzle you will be able to move on to the final set of required encounters, one in this room and 3 in the next area. After completing these you will reach the final room containing the dungeon boss: Peppy Jack. Peppy Jack is an extremely strong boss that deals massive damage and is capable of wiping your whole party easily, your best bet is to use status abilities like Shep's goldify or Nyx/Pike's freeze to stop him from attacking and whittle him down with poison and burn. Defeating him will net you 3 mog essences, a Denim Blade weapon for Klein and the Small Out: New Pepis Cheevo Category:Cheevos